


Behavioral Research

by sanva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a puppy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behavioral Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insane_songbird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=insane_songbird).



"I think it's funny." Sam tried to hide the grin quirking his lips as he glanced away from the laptop to where his brother was lying on the bed.

The look he received from Dean was nothing more than an indignant glare before green eyes turned back to the television.

The motel of the week had a pretty nice set of channels, not that they normally cared about that, but sometimes having access to cable came in handy. Sam liked to keep up with some of the paranormal shows, both for shits and giggles and to get new ideas for equipment. Dean liked to laugh at them.

Then there were the history and mythology shows that occasionally gave some good insight—although they regularly missed the big picture as well. Dean liked to watch horror shows and, on occasion, porn. Okay more than on occasion but Sam was pretty adept at ignoring that coincidence.

Sam stifled a laugh once more as he switched up his search queries again. An huffing grunt from the bed reinforced how not funny this whole situation was.

"Dean." Sam turned to look at his brother again. "Just treat it like research. Behavioral research." This time the chuckle came out in full force, so much so that it was almost a giggle.

Another indignant glare was thrown his way before Dean was rolling off the bed and padding over to . . .

"Hey, no! DEAN!!"

Sam was pretty sure that Dean didn't learn that from the dogs on Animal Planet. The dog whisperer didn't seem like he was the kind of guy to let his dog pee on his luggage.


End file.
